Alex Dodd
Alex Dodd is an American actor and professional race car driver. He is the third son of the Persian poet and lyricist Leila Kasra. He is the founder and president of the world record holding auto racing team Easy Street Motorsports (ESX). He is the creator of the exclusive ESX Super Vantage Aston Martin and the ESX STI Subaru vehicles. Alex and his company ESX raced for Subaru of America, Inc. for 7 years from 2001 thru 2007 and won two NHRA National Championships in 2006 & 2007. He is also the driver of the worlds fastest Subaru as of May 2009. He is probably best known as the voice of the Phantom Ranger on the television series Power Rangers: Turbo and Power Rangers in Space for 8 episodes. Filmography Film * He's Just Not That Into You (2009) Skip * Fun With War Crimes (2008) Tribunal Head * Guardian (2000) Tariq * Three Kings (1999) Iraqi First Kill Soldier * The Siege (1998/I) Ali Wiziri, #87 Bus Bomber TV * Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (1 episode) ** Bête Noire (2 March 2004) - Qassam * The President's Man: A Line in the Sand (2002) .... Abir Rashid * JAG (4 episodes) ** In Country (14 May 2002) - Osman Rashid (as Alexander Dodd) ** Lawyers, Guns and Money (6 May 2003) - Sadik's Henchman ** Pas de Deux (13 May 2003) - Sadik's Henchman ** A Tangled Webb: Part 1 (20 May 2003) - Sadik's Henchman * The Agency (2 episodes) ** Rules of the Game (6 December 2001) - Mansoor ** The Great Game (12 October 2002) - Khidar Manzoor * The King of Queens (2 episodes) ** Do Rico (2 October 2000) - Sanjib ** No Orleans (25 February 2002) - Sanjib * It's a Miracle .... (1 episode, 1999) ** The Ring (1999) TV Episode .... Arnold Skinner * Power Rangers in Space .... Phantom Ranger (2 episodes, 1998) ** Countdown to Destruction: Part 1 (1998) TV Episode (voice, uncredited) .... Phantom Ranger ** The Delta Discovery (1998) TV Episode (voice) .... Phantom Ranger * ''Power Rangers Turbo .... The Phantom Ranger (7 episodes, 1997) ** The Phantom Phenomenon (17 September 1997) - The Phantom Ranger (voice, uncredited) ** Vanishing Act (18 September 1997) - The Phantom Ranger (voice, uncredited) ** When Time Freezes Over (19 September 1997) - The Phantom Ranger (voice, uncredited) ** The Darkest Day (22 September 1997) - The Phantom Ranger (voice, uncredited) ** One Last Hope (23 September 1997) - The Phantom Ranger (voice, uncredited) ** The Fall of the Phantom (25 September 1997) - The Phantom Ranger (voice, uncredited) ** Clash of the Megazords (26 September 1997) - The Phantom Ranger (voice, uncredited) * ''Masked Rider .... Bjorgy ** Stranger from the North (1996) (TV Episode) * ''Saved by the Bell: The New Class .... Grease ** Breaking Up (1994) TV Episode External links * * Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors